Sueños rotos
by Nalya Granger
Summary: La pérdida de un ser querido siempre es doloroso pero puedes consolarte con aquellos momentos que pasó a tu lado, sin embargo, si no has pasado ningún tiempo con él comienzas a pensar en todo lo que podrías haber hecho de él haber sobrevivido.


Este fic participa en el reto temático de julio del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".

******Disclaimmer:** Nada del potterverso me pertenece, todo es de J.K Rowling.

* * *

******SUEÑOS ROTOS.**

* * *

******I.**

El sol entraba por la ventana colándose entre las cortinas y dando de lleno en el rostro del hombre que dormía abrazado a una mujer con la mano posada en su abultado vientre. Los dos descansaban con sonrisas en el rostro mientras el bebé, poco a poco, disminuía su actividad y el movimiento de sus pataditas.

—¡Papááááá! —se oyó un grito procedente del pasillo mientras se oían pasos apresurados. El reclamado resopló mientras escondía la cabeza en la espalda de su mujer, la cual rió aún con los ojos cerrados.

Pronto, una niña pequeña de cabello pelirrojo saltó sobre la cama con cuidado de solo mover la parte de su padre y se abalanzó sobre este. Se puso a horcajadas sobre él y le miró fijamente con una sonrisa perlada y los ojos abiertos llenos de ilusión.

—¡Hoy es el día! ¡Es el día! ¡Es el día! —gritaba saltando y moviendo la cama. Percy, intentando que su hija Molly no moviera demasiado a su madre la cogió en brazos y se la llevó a la cocina donde su hija Lucy estaba medio dormida sobre la mesa. Molly se desprendió de los brazos de su padre y comenzó a correr por toda la cocina. —¡Hoy es el díííííííííaaaaaaa!

—Que alguien la calle, por favor —pidió Lucy mientras cambiaba la posición del rostro intentando, en vano, no escuchar los gritos de su hermana mayor la cual había comenzado a bailar alrededor de la mesa con su contoneo de caderas incluido.

Percy solo podía reír mientras veía a las niñas y lo diferente qué parecían cuando, en realidad, eran iguales. Restregándose la mano por la cara se dirigió a la nevera para prepararle el desayuno a las niñas y a su mujer, la cual había cogido por costumbre desayunar tortitas con yogurt y luego unas salchichas fritas durante el embarazo.

Molly salió corriendo a mitad del baile hacia su habitación para asegurarse que lo llevaba todo y volvió de nuevo a la cocina donde retomó su coreografía. Lucy, la cual ya no podía conciliar el sueño, se daba cabezazos en la mesa mientras escuchaba la estridente voz de su hermana.

—Qué ganas de que te vayas, por Merlín, qué descanso va a haber en casa —gritó en una de las veces que su hermana intentó llegar a una nota demasiado aguda para ella. Se parecía a la vez que el retrato de la Dama Gorda había intentado romper un vaso de cristal con su voz, obviamente, dejó a todos los alumnos con unos tonos menos de oído. Con el cristal poco pudo hacer, ciertamente. En realidad, Lucy iba a echar mucho de menos a su hermana mayor pero aquella mañana no quería soportar su desbordante entusiasmo cuando a ella le quedaban aún cuatro años para asistir a Hogwarts.

Percy escuchó cómo su hija mayor obligaba a la pequeña a bailar con ella y cómo esta última terminaba igual de animada que Molly. Estaba tan afanado en su tarea de cocinar las tortitas que no se dio cuenta de la entrada de su mujer hasta que esta no depositó un beso en su mejilla y le robó una de las tortitas.

—¡Eh! Espérate a que estén listas —le regañó Percy sonriendo.

—Tenemos hambre —le contestó simplemente Audrey acariciándose la barriga y sacándole la lengua.

—Todos tenemos hambre —replicó Lucy, la cual le robó otra tortita.

—Qué ganas de que nazca el niño, estoy rodeada de mujeres —murmuró Percy con voz lo suficientemente alta para que sus princesas le escucharan y resoplaran disgustadas.

La familia desayunó entre los gritos de emoción que soltaba Molly cada poco tiempo provocando que Lucy temiera quedarse sorda y que sus padres se preguntaran de dónde había sacado esos pulmones la niña.

Cuando terminaron de desayunar se prepararon para acompañar a Molly a la estación de King Cross. Según iban llegando a esta la niña se iba quedando cada vez más callada mientras miraba nerviosa a todos lados. Ese año también entraba Victoire por lo que no debería estar tan nerviosa, sin embargo, era una experiencia nueva que la desconcertaba y a la vez deseaba comenzar en seguida con las clases para poder vivir las aventuras que vivieron sus familiares en aquel lugar mágico.

Percy y Audrey vieron como Lucy, tras negarle un abrazo a su hermana, corría detrás de esta y se enganchaba a su cintura diciéndole que viniera pronto y le escribiera muchas cartas informándola de todo lo ocurrido. Mientras Audrey sonreía sintió un pequeño golpeteo en su barriga y la acarició sonriente consciente de que venía en camino otra cabeza loca al cual mimar, al menos iba a ser su primer chico.

Se quedaron en el andén hasta que la locomotora escarlata desapareció en la nube de humo y, tras obligar a Lucy a caminar, volvieron a casa.

* * *

******II.**

Hacía semanas que Molly había partido a Hogwarts y Lucy estaba muy apagada, jugaba sola y dormía en la habitación de su hermana muchos días con las cartas que esta le enviaba constantemente en las manos, echándola de menos. Percy y Audrey no podían hacer nada más que unirse a aquella melancolía consciente de lo silenciosa que estaba la casa sin aquella cabellera pelirroja nerviosa y loca que ponía todo patas arriba. Incluso el bebé en camino estaba inusitadamente silencioso en la barriga de Audrey uniéndose a la melancolía de la casa.

Pasaron los días y el ánimo en la casa comenzó a mejorar, Lucy esperaba impaciente cada carta de su hermana y todos los días se las leía en voz alta a su padre incluyendo comentarios. En uno de esos momentos estaba la familia reunida en el salón con la pareja abrazada en el sofá y la niña en el suelo con el cabello pelirrojo esparcido por la madera como fuego que la consumía mientras leía en voz alta la carta.

—… ___hace poco fue uno de los partidos de Quidditch. ¡Ganó Hufflepuff contra Gryffindor! Teníais que haber visto las caras de asombro de los leones, de verdad, c____o____mo me pude reír. Mi amigo Marcos, que pertenece a la casa amarilla, salió triunfante. ____E____staba tan orgulloso de su casa que no paró de darme la tabarra en todo el día, pero la verdad que a mí no me molesta que no haya ganado mi casa. _Sí, claro, seguro que está echándoles maldiciones no verbales a todos los jugadores del equipo. ___Otra cosa que os tengo que contar es que Victoire tuvo el otro día un enfrentamiento con una chica de Ravenclaw, de su casa, no sé qué es lo que pasó pero la prima se puso muy nerviosa y terminó tirándole a la otra chica el zumo de calabaza en la cabeza, realmente se lo merecía, esa niña es un tanto hipócrita y muy, muy pesada. Sin embargo, han castigado a la pobre Vic durante una semana ¡por un solo zumo de calabaza! Bueno, me despido ya que en un rato tengo que ir a un juego nocturno que ha planeado el prefecto, ¡qué horror! Besos, Molly._ Jo, yo quiero ir ya a Hogwarts —se quejó la niña mientras miraba fijamente la carta.

Audrey iba a contestarla cuando sintió una punzada en el estómago, hizo una mueca de dolor.

—¿Cariño? —murmuró Percy preocupado al ver el rostro de su mujer. Esta negó con la cabeza y respiró un par de veces —. ¿Estás de parto?

—No, no ha sido nada, Percy, ya estoy bien —contestó su mujer depositando un suave beso en sus labios. Sin embargo, cuando los dos se levantaron para acostar a Lucy vieron como el sofá estaba manchado de sangre allí donde Audrey había estado sentada. Esta palideció mientras que Percy miraba fijamente el lugar de la mancha, sin mediar palabra, cogió rápidamente y se apareció en casa de su hermano George donde dejó a la niña para que la cuidara, no hicieron falta explicaciones, George vio su cara y supo que algo iba mal. Percy se apareció de nuevo en su casa y, cogiendo de la mano a su mujer, se metió en la chimenea y se trasladó a San Mungo mediante polvos flu.

Tras veinte minutos perdidos intentando explicarle a la enfermera lo sucedido, por fin se llevaron a Audrey en una camilla y le dijeron que esperara pacientemente en la sala de espera. Empero, Percy no podía parar de moverse de un lado al otro mientras las manecillas del reloj giraban lentamente regodeándose en el segundo que marcaban, burlándose de él que miraba el tiempo pasar cada vez más lento. Dejó de oír todo lo que había a su alrededor pensando únicamente en que su hijo y su mujer estuvieran bien y salieran de allí sanos y salvos, en familia, como siempre harían.

Dentro de la habitación, Audrey perdía cada vez más sangre y le costaba mantenerse despierta y empujar, los médicos actuaban deprisa intentando cortar la hemorragia pero sin terminar de saber qué es lo que pasaba puesto que, a simple vista, el embarazo parecía haber ido sin problemas.

Solo cuando uno de los medimagos decidió hacer una cesárea para sacar al niño fue que descubrieron el desprendimiento de la placenta y lo que ello había provocado.

Audrey había dado a luz a un niño muerto.

* * *

******III.**

Era un 13 de noviembre cuando nació su hijo muerto, Percy todavía no se había recuperado de la noticia y esperaba al lado de la cama de su mujer a que esta se despertara, puesto que se había desmayado por la pérdida de sangre y por el shock de la noticia. El hombre tenía las manos de su mujer entrelazadas con las suyas y las miraba fijamente sin ver, mientras todas aquellas esperanzas que había puesto en el pequeño niño se evaporaban; enseñarle a jugar al Quidditch a pesar de que a él no le interesaba ese juego, felicitarle por las notas, enseñarle a usar el váter en vez del orinal, jugar con él como hacía con sus hijas, luchar contra las mujeres de la casa y conquistarla de nuevo; todo se había ido por la borda, todo había explotado en aquella nube de humo que la vida tan cruel le había arrebatado, todo moría sin que Percy pudiera haberle puesto un rostro a ese niño que jamás vería crecer, que no vería aprender a caminar, ni a hablar, al que no podría enseñarle a luchar contra los miedos, al que no podría llevarle a su primer día en Hogwarts, al que no podría felicitar por sus notas, a los nietos que jamás conocería, al hijo que jamás tendría.

Una lágrima solitaria resbaló por su mejilla seguida de muchas más, lloraba en silencio, mirando fijamente la mano de su mujer, la cual se acercó a su rostro y atrajo la cabeza del hombre a su pecho. Ella también lloraba, silenciosamente cómo él, y, los dos abrazados, dejaron que su corazón llorara y se desangrara hasta hacer la pérdida menos dolorosa.

—Dylan —murmuró Audrey al oído de su esposo mientras se despedía silenciosamente de él.

Aquella noche los dos durmieron abrazados sobre la cama del hospital mientras las lágrimas aun podían verse en los ojos de ambos.

Cuando en los días siguientes volvieron a casa no supieron cómo explicarle a Lucy que su hermano no iba a estar con ellos, por lo que solo pudieron decirle que Dylan se había ido a hacerle compañía al tío Fred. No hizo falta nada más para que la niña comprendiera lo que estaba pasando y durmiera con sus padres aquella noche, los tres con lágrimas en los ojos despidiéndose silenciosamente del niño.

Lo peor fue contárselo a Molly, tuvieron que pedirle a McGonagall que la dejara venir a casa el fin de semana para que pudiera estar presente en el entierro del niño.

Cuando terminaron de contárselo aquella noche Molly y Lucy durmieron juntas en la habitación que había sido especialmente decorada para el recién nacido. Las dos acurrucadas en la alfombra que estaba al lado de la cuna con el enorme oso de peluche siendo utilizado como almohada.

Audrey observaba a sus hijas con lágrimas en los ojos, lágrimas que fluían cada vez con más fuerza cuando veía la cuna vacía y su corazón exclamaba que aquello no era lo correcto, que lo correcto era que allí hubiera un niño durmiendo plácidamente y que les despertara en un par de horas con hambre. Eso era lo justo, lo correcto, lo ___adecuado_. Sin embargo, la cuna seguía vacía por más que Audrey apretara los párpados pensando que aquello era un mal sueño y que, cuando los abriera, el niño estaría allí, durmiendo. Pero eso no era así y provocaba que su corazón, ya de por sí hecho mil pedazos, se rompiera cada vez más.

Percy la abrazó por detrás y la llevó a la cama donde la acostó y durmió con ella, abrazados, los dos con las lágrimas pendiendo de las pestañas. Las niñas se despertaron al cabo de un rato y, viendo la cuna inusitadamente vacía, salieron de la habitación y fueron a la de sus padres, en cuya cama se tumbaron cada una al lado de uno y los abrazaron.

La habitación de Dylan se quedó vacía mientras la presencia de la alegría con la que iba a ser recibido el niño era sustituida por la desesperanza y la tristeza. Por la añoranza y los sueños rotos.

* * *

FIN.


End file.
